Punishment
by nickelplated
Summary: Klaus continues to misbehave and Violet finally feels the need to teach her brother a lesson. Violet/Klaus


The digital dashboard clock of his used blue car told Klaus that is was well past 10 pm so he deemed it safe enough to enter the house. He would keep his fingers crossed that everyone would be asleep, that he could sneak to his room without any encounters. He was so tired. Tired of driving the streets, tired of wasting his time, tired of fighting with Violet, tired of fighting with himself. He just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for an eternity, but that wouldn't happen, would it? Because the whole damn thing would start over again tomorrow. Because, as soon as he opened the door to the small house he shared with Violet, there she was, standing in her nightgown, hands on her hips, ready to start in on him already.

"Klaus! Where have you been?" she asked, loud enough to get his attention, quiet enough not to wake Sunny.

"Out," was his one word answer, walking by her to the kitchen. He remembered a time in the not so distant past where the siblings would have greeted each other like civil human beings, with a 'hello' and a 'how was your day?'. Now, if he stood too long in the same room with her, yet alone have a normal conversation with her he might break down, might wind up confessing all. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet, filled it with water from the tap and guzzled it down. She had followed him into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you pick up Sunny from school today?" There was a familiar sinking feeling in his gut. He had totally forgotten. He was so wrapped up in his own misery that he'd left his sister at school. But if he'd picked her up, he would have had to stay home all afternoon, and that might have cost him some of his sanity.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"You forgot? This is the second time this week alone that I've had to leave work early to pick her up from school. So your excuse of 'you forgot' just isn't cutting it for me today," she said, simmering with frustration.

"I forgot, okay? I said I was sorry," he said, although he didn't sound very sorry. It looked like she might try to block the door, but she slid quickly aside as he advanced on her. He didn't want to have this conversation again. He knew he was letting Violet down. He did it on purpose, wanting her to hate him, so he had an excuse to hate her. He walked down the hall to his bedroom, and knew she was still there right behind him. Why couldn't he just have some peace? He didn't bother closing the door. She would just open it.

He began to undress for bed, taking off his shirt and throwing it into a nearby chair. He didn't have to turn to know she was standing in the doorway again, arms crossed. Was she still waiting for an excuse? He didn't have one for her, not one he could tell her, not the truth.

"You're acting like an immature teenager, Klaus, and I won't stand for it any longer," she informed him.

"I am a teenager," he said defensively.

"You're nineteen, for God's sake. This behavior has got to stop. I need you to share the responsibility in this house." She gestured to herself. "I need your help."

"Believe me," he muttered under his breath, "it's better this way."

"And since you can't seem to get your act together," Violet continued, not hearing, "then I think it's time you learn your lesson. Maybe you need to be punished." She stood up straighter as she said it, trying to make herself taller, more authoritative, because Klaus just laughed.

He also stood up straighter, towering over Violet by almost a foot, and walked toward her. "You can't punish me. What are you going to do? Ground me? Spank me?" He gestured to himself wildly.

To her credit, she did not back down, though her voice wavered a little with nervousness. She stepped fully into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. "Yes. You're grounded. No more car privileges unless I need you to pick up your sister from school, and no more running around until all hours of the night."

He bristled at these words. He hadn't expected this censure from Violet and it made him feel small. She'd never told him what he couldn't do, had never bossed him around. He had always been her equal, well not always, not when they were children, but now? They had been partners for a long time, and now she was acting like his goddamn mother? He was shaking his head. "And if I say no?"

She let out a surprised exhale, then set her mouth in a stern line. "Then, take off your belt."

Klaus's eyes widened in surprise, his eyebrows raised high on his forehead. "You've got to be kidding me?" he exclaimed, astonished. Violet had never even spanked Sunny and she thought she was going to spank him? He was practically a grown man. She just held out her hand in expectation.

"I said no," he repeated, dismissing the idea, dismissing her, turning away from her again and yanking his sheets down from his made bed. He hoped she would just give up and leave.

"Klaus. Your belt. Right now," her tone brooked no argument, and it had long been ingrained into Klaus to obey his elders.

"Well," he said sarcastically, unbuckling his belt and sliding it from the loops, "this I gotta see." He folded the belt in half and stepping close he held it out to her, a half smile playing on his lips, trying to play nonchalant, trying to intimidate, when in reality, he thought if Violet tried to hit him he might die a little. He had treated her very badly, had hurt her, was hurting her right now, even a blind man could see that, but he'd done it in order to distance himself from her emotionally, and physically, if truth be told. And now he was going to be punished. Maybe he should just take it. He knew he deserved it.

But she didn't take the belt from his hand. Instead she crossed the room to stand by his bed. "No, Klaus. I'm not going to spank you. You are going to spank me."

Klaus was confused. That was the last thing he'd expected from Violet's mouth. "What?"

"Every time you don't come home, it hurts me," she said, her voice turning shaky with honest vulnerability. "Every time you say something ugly to me, it hurts. If you want to hurt me, Klaus, then do it this way," she pointed at the belt, "so you can see how much you're hurting me."

Keeping eye contact with him, she lifted her nightgown to pull down her panties, letting them drop to the floor. She kicked them away, turned away from him and toward the bed, lifted her nightgown up around her waist to expose her bottom and leaned over, planting her palms into the mattress.

"No," Klaus said again, shaking his head. "I won't."

"Yes, you will," she said sternly. "Do it. Now. You obviously think I deserve it."

Klaus gazed at his sister's form, bent over his bed just like he'd sometimes imagined, her bottom pale and smooth, but no… not like this. This was wrong and perverse. It didn't stop his erection from growing inside his pants, though. He looked away, closing his eyes, pulling off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose where a headache seemed to be forming.

It _was_ her fault for making him feel this way, for making him love her in the first place. Violet was the only person in the world who understood everything he had lost, because she had lost everything, too. It was she who sacrificed everything for his happiness, who willingly, time and time again, marched straight into the face of danger in order to protect him. Who, after all that ordeal was finally over, sought to create a home for them, to create some normalcy for Sunny, acting as the mother and expecting him to play the father. Why did she have to be so affectionate, so tender, so kind and understanding?

Didn't she know what she did to him? When late at night, she would crawl into bed with him, needing comfort from a nightmare? Or the way, after a hard day at school, she would pick a play fight with him, poking his ribs, making him laugh, until they were wrestling on the floor just letting off steam. Until Klaus would feel too overwhelmed by the closeness of her body that he would have to leave, making up excuses of homework, or face the unknown consequences of his unrequited lust. Sometimes, even as he worked at the kitchen table, she would lean over him, her breath soft on his neck, to help him with his math. Why did she have to be his perfect match? Always, always, always, making him want her, making him hate himself for wanting her that way.

"Do it!" she called loudly, stressed and tearful, unheedful now of the small child sleeping down the hall.

He put his glasses back on and shook his head again. "No."

She growled in frustration. "Fucking be a man and own up to your actions, Klaus. Hit me."

"My actions? I'm in trouble for my actions?" he asked incredulously. She should be thanking him for his inaction. "Everything I do is for you!" He stayed away on purpose, to protect her. He couldn't be trusted. Violet was goading him on purpose, he knew it, but it angered him enough anyway. He lifted his hand, the one holding the belt, and let it come down on her bottom. The leather made a satisfying slapping sound as it hit her skin. He didn't hit her hard, not really, but she flinched, all the same. Surprise reeled through him because he hadn't intended to hit her at all, had even crossed the room to do it without realizing.

"You can do better than that," she ground out between gritted teeth. "Again, but harder. You've hurt me so many times over the past few months, this should be nothing to you." He hated her words, because he knew they were true. Did she think he didn't know how painful it was, to be separated from her, from each other? That he didn't know what a disappointment he was? He hit her again, harder like she asked for. She flinched and her bottom immediately blossomed bright pink, a large welt rising just below her hip.

He felt full to the top with anger, but he wasn't angry with her, was he? Not really. He understood now that this punishment was meant to hurt him as much as it hurt her, but if that was the case then he would never stop hitting her, because he wanted to be punished, no, needed to be punished. He raised his hand again and let the belt fall solidly on Violet's backside. She actually called out in pain this time. He felt sick to his stomach, a constriction of his lungs, and he could barely breathe for a second. He noticed how her legs shook, heard her soft cries, and didn't feel anymore anger. He felt nothing but shame at his own lack of restraint. He felt like crying himself and pressed his palms into his eyes, his glasses askew.

Maybe it would be better to just love her than to make her feel all of this pain. It wasn't working anyway. Even with all this animosity running between them lately, it never lessened what he actually felt for her. Anything would be better than this. Even if she hated him for the truth, it would be better than hurting her, than hitting her. He would just tell her and face the consequences. Better he hurt her once and for all than keep on doing it, and if it came down to it, well, he would leave if he had to.

He let the belt unwind from his hand and drop to the floor with a small clatter. Stepping up behind her, he put his hands over her bottom, over the red marks he was responsible for. She stood and spun around in surprise. Her nightgown fell over his hands, but he didn't let go of her waist, of her bare skin, just in case he never had another chance to touch it. Violet's cheeks were wet from crying, but her eyes searched his uncertainly. He pressed his forehead to hers, his nose to hers. "I am so sorry, Violet. I don't want to do this anymore. It's all been pretend. The truth is…I'm gone all day because I can't be around you. I say mean things to drive you away, because I don't want to hurt you. I… I love you too much. More than a brother should love his sister. I want you." God, the confession, saying it out loud, about broke his heart. He still felt the burn of tears in his throat, knowing the impossibility of it all, expecting her shock and disgust at his perversion.

"I know," she said simply. "I've wanted you, too, for a long time, …and I thought you felt the same about me, but then you changed."

"You know?" He jerked his face back, as if he'd been struck. She nodded. "You knew all along?" She nodded again. He felt a little angry again, deceived and cheated, somehow. "You sneaky, sadistic, little…" but she cut him off, pressing her lips to his, and although he responded right away by deepening the kiss he had been waiting so long for, he pinched her bottom hard, right where he had hit her with the belt. She cried out again, but it turned into a moan as he smoothed out the pain by palming both her butt cheeks, squeezing them gently, then running his hands up her sides, reveling in the feel of so much skin under his hands. His anger dissipated as he tasted her tongue, his body thrilling at the sensation. It seemed too good to be true.

"I don't understand," he said, finally pulling away from her mouth.

"No, I don't understand. Why have you waited so long to tell me, Klaus?" she accused. "Why have you punished me by pushing me away?" She pulled her nightgown over her head, leaving her entirely naked in front of her brother. She reached for his hands and placed them directly over her breasts, squeezing his hands in hers, so that he was the one squeezing her. "Why couldn't you trust me? Have I ever given you reason to doubt me? Haven't we always figured things out together?"

All he could do was shake his head, and say her name in wonder. "Violet." There were no words, no excuses, not when she was vulnerable and bare before him.

"Are you ready, then, to lay aside this sick, painful game you've been playing with me?" she asked him, whispering and kissing along his collarbones. "Are you ready to love me like the man I know you are, instead of this child you've been pretending to be?"

"Yes," he breathed. It was the only answer, because he wanted her so much, would do anything to have her. He bent his head to capture her lips again, but she turned her face away from him. He let out a disappointed exhale.

"I'm glad you've finally told me the truth. I've been waiting for you to decide on me, Klaus, but you have hurt me a lot these past few months. You've changed. I need you to promise me that I can trust you, and you must treat me with respect from now on. You can have me right now and forever, but you have to choose me and you have to choose this family," she finished quietly into his shoulder, as if she was afraid he would refuse, scared he would reject her.

"And you want me, too? Do you love me, Violet?" he asked into her temple.

"Yes, I do." She looked him squarely in the face, eyes full of hope and desire and honesty.

"Then, yes. I promise you. I'll love you now and forever," he smiled as he used her words. "And I'll love this family. I always have. I've never stopped, I promise."

He was rewarded with a beautiful smile. "Okay," she said, laughing a little, relieved.

"Okay," he said back. "Now what?"

"Now, I think we better take off these pants," she said naughtily, pulling at his waistband. He only raised his eyebrows at her, giving her a pointed look, challenging her. So, she reached in, around his back, taking her turn to squeeze his bum. He unbuttoned his pants and she pushed them down his hips. He stepped out of them, not shy at all, but couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her body was way more beautiful than he had imagined. Her skin was pale, her breasts larger than he thought, round with soft pink nipples. Her waist thin, swelling to the curve of her bottom and hips, brown hair growing thick at the apex of her thighs.

"Your body is…" he shook his head, huffing out a breath of awe, "lovely." He'd embarrassed her. She shook her head, looking down and away, fighting the urge to cover her breasts with her arms. He grabbed her hands, interlacing their fingers to reassure her, and to keep her exposed to him.

"I've never done this before," she admitted.

"I know." Of course neither of them had any experience. "Me, neither, but I… I want to be with you." Truthfully, he was desperate to be with her. "Can I kiss you again?" he asked hopefully.

She looked so shy all of the sudden, but nodded. He kissed her slow, bumping her nose a few times, anticipating the feel of her lips, lifting his hands to cradle her face, letting his hands drift into her thick hair, pulling her head back so he could reach her mouth easily. He had plenty of access to the long column of her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses down to suck gently at her nipple, his hands encircling her waist, holding her steady. He glanced up at her to see she was watching him, her brow furrowed. He made his way back to her mouth, never letting her go, holding her other breast with his hand. His body was pushed quite flush with hers, and as he stood, his erection brushed over her thighs and into her belly. "Is everything okay?" he asked her. As much as he wanted to continue his exploration of Violet's body, he wanted her to want it, and if she was having second thoughts, he wanted to know.

She nodded, but Klaus needed more affirmation than that. "Violet. If you really don't want this, just say."

"It is strange," she admitted, and Klaus's stomach sank a little. "I…I didn't know it would feel so good. I haven't given enough thought to it, I guess." She was ever the scientist, working on her scientific method, even now.

"Well, I have," said Klaus boldly, sucking at her earlobe now, sending shivers through Violet's body. "There has never been a doubt in my mind that making love to you would feel anything short of amazing." She surprised him by putting her hand around his penis, it was poking into her, after all, to stroke it, to feel it, holding it against her belly as she ran her hand over it, up and down. She was watching him still, gauging all of his reactions, but all he could do, with her hand wrapped around him, was close his eyes and breathe.

"Do you want to lay down on the bed?" she suggested. He answered her with a kiss, an urgent one, walking her to the edge of the mattress, laying her back onto the bed. Curling his arm around her back, he hefted Violet to the middle of the bed, maneuvering himself between her legs, covering her body with his. It felt so good to be nestled in her warmth, and he slid easily through her slick arousal. He tried not to squish her, but she pulled at his back, pressed on his shoulders, bringing him closer until there wasn't any space between their bodies.

It seemed unreal, to be in this position with Violet, about to make love. He had thought it to be an impossibility for him to feel this happy. An hour ago, he had been driving the streets, miserably alone, self-induced of course, and now he was falling into bed with the object of his desires. He felt so grateful to Violet, for forgiving him so easily, for loving him back, loving him still, even when he didn't deserve it. He hadn't even really apologized to her. He would…soon.

Any compunctions he had about doing this with Violet were falling quickly to the wayside, not that he'd had that many, but his instincts to move against her, inside her, were taking over his thoughts and his body. She was obviously enjoying the way he was stimulating her as he rocked gently against her. Violet had her head back, mouth parted, panting out soft moans. She wasn't watching him anymore, but had her eyes closed. Her hands roamed idly over his back, lingering on his hips, only to draw her nails softly up his spine. He needed her now.

"Violet?" he asked, voice strained. He just needed to be positive that this was what she wanted. "Look at me." She nodded, acknowledging his request, trying to find enough control over her body to pry her eyes open. He watched her face as he pushed into her, slowly, because he didn't know if it would be painful for her or not. There was definitely no pain for him. It felt incredible as he sheathed himself in her tightness, sending frissons of electricity through his limbs, wrenching a large breath of exhalation from his lungs. Her mouth was open in complete silence, just a trembling of her legs on either side of his waist, her fingers digging into his forearms. Kissing her cheeks, he began to move inside of her, dragging himself in and out shallowly, and she finally let out a shuddering breath that she evidently had been holding.

She hadn't been able to keep her eyes on Klaus, even though he had asked her. The initial moment had been too intimate and there was too much to feel, but now she was looking at him with a sweet smile playing on her lips and he kissed her. He concentrated on everything he could feel, her soft mouth, her small body and the delightful way they fit together. He held her breast with one hand, amazed that he was allowed to touch her like this, which seemed ironic thinking compared to the knowledge that they were having sex right now.

Klaus, confidence building, thrust deeper than before, quickening his pace, causing Violet to turn her face, though she made little pleasurable noises with every breath. He tended to agree. It was feeling, oh, so good, and then she planted her feet on the bed, changing angles, giving her the advantage, to roll her pelvis with each push of his hips, slowing him down again, but he liked the way she also pulled at his hips and his bottom with her hands, holding him tighter to her when something he did felt particularly good to her.

"Oh God, Klaus…" she breathed. "It's so good. Oh God," she repeated, followed by a succession of quick breaths, with her body tensing and her head coming off the mattress to kiss him hard, then falling back, still making those sweet little moans. He couldn't believe it. He had hoped she would have an orgasm, of course he wanted her to feel good, and for him to be the cause of it, but watching it, and feeling it actually happen was better than anything, and goodness, he felt a silly sense of pride.

Her legs fell limply to the sides, and she was so open for him. He wished it could go on forever, but all good things must end and he could feel the end coming for him. "Violet?" he panted into the side of her face. "I'm close. Do I…" he began, then swallowed, breathing hard. "Should I pull out?" Maybe they would have to invest in some birth control, because he thought pulling out might be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do.

"God, no. It's okay, I promise." Little tingles were running up and down his spine and his erection became so hard it was almost painful. He sped up, only to completely stall, as his seed spilled inside of her, pulsing out of him in sweet relief, then he was barely moving, holding his hips tight and even to hers. His face came to rest on the pillow, his cheek next to hers. She turned her mouth to his face, placing hot, open mouthed kisses along his jaw, ending just behind his ear, running her fingers through his hair, comforting him as he calmed.

Klaus laughed a little with quiet joy, "There's so many things I want to say to you right now, but they might sound cliche."

"I'll keep an open mind," she laughed, too.

"First of all, I love you so much," he kissed her lips, a series of sweet pecks. "And you are totally amazing and beautiful and I wish you had told me months ago that you knew, because so much time has been wasted not loving you."

"Klaus," she said, but he interrupted her.

"And, I am so sorry that I ever caused you any pain. I plan on making up for it for the rest of my life, if you'll let me."

"I'm sorry, too, but we've punished ourselves enough, don't you think. Let's try to put that all in the past. Let's start over right now." Violet was a miracle, a sweet forgiving beacon in a dark night, rescuing him from his lonely misery. "A new us? What do you think?"

"Hmm, maybe," he contemplated her suggestion. "I think there's a lot to be said about our old us, though, don't you think? We can learn from our past, try not to make the same mistakes over, of course, but they are what got us here."

They laid in silence a long time, him on his side, wrapped around Violet, right where he always wanted to be. His mood was calmer than it had been in weeks, but there was the thrill of being totally naked with Violet, and he wasn't feeling shy at all as he began to stroke her breasts again, feeling their weight, cupping them, running his fingers one by one over her hardened nipples, until he wanted her again, and was wondering if she would have him.

"Violet?"

"Hmm?" She was contented and sleepy.

"I think there's a real risk I may never let you leave this bed again."

Her answer was simple "Good. I wasn't planning on going anywhere."


End file.
